Tout plein de oneshot
by Rizane
Summary: Comme le disent pas mal de gens, tout est dans le titre. Il s'agit donc de plein de oneshot sur Bleach concernant preque tous les persos et dans plein de styles différents. Après ce superbe résumé, je pense qu'il vaut mieux lire pour se faire une idée...
1. Je t'attendrai

**Un petit one-shot Kisuke x Yoruichi qui m'est passé par la tête, voilou. Et je compte encore écrire des one-shot sur Bleach mais pas forcément sur ce couple là. Bon, ben je vais essayer de poster assez régulièrement quand même...  
Et puis ben bonne lecture et dites m'en des nouvelles **

* * *

Il devait être aux alentours de minuit. Seule la lumière des lampadaires éclairait un tant soit peu la ville endormie. Comme souvent depuis qu'il s'y était installé, il errait dans les ruelles mal éclairées. Son habituelle promenade nocturne était devenue au fil des ans sa seule distraction, l'unique moment agréable de son humble et non pas moins mouvementée vie. Il aimait traverser la ville tel un fantôme, sans la moindre présence autour de lui. Après le port, il y avait un plage bondée en journée mais déserte à la tombée de la nuit. Il s'asseyait là, sur un banc destiné aux touristes et il contemplait le reflet de la lune sur la mer. Il pouvait rester ainsi des heures devant ce spectacle digne d'une carte postale, c'était un décor qui aspirait à la sérénité…

Il existait une vieille légende qui disait que la lune avait un visage, unique, qui ne ressemblait à aucun autre connu. Non pas qu'il dénonçait cette légende car pour lui, la lune avait bel et bien un visage mais la seule chose qui clochait par rapport à cette théorie, c'était que pour lui, le visage ne lui était pas inconnu, au contraire…

Un autres de tous ces indénombrables mythes et légendes disait que cette même lune reflétait pour chacun le visage de la personne qui était la plus chère à nos yeux. Cette théorie lui correspondait peut-être mieux. Toujours est-il qu'il se demandait encore, 2 ans plus tard, pourquoi les choses avaient tourné ainsi. Après qu'ils aient vaincu Aizen et ses Arrankars, il s'était soudain retrouvé seul du jour au lendemain. Avec pour unique souvenir matériel de cette époque c'était un petit mot où étaient griffonnés quelques mots d'une main qui lui était bien connue : « Désolée, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps bien ce ne soit pas l'envie qui me manque… Au revoir. »

Ce sont ces mêmes mots brefs mais clairs qui l'avaient convaincu d'en rester là, d'abandonner toute chance de la revoir , de ne pas aller la retrouver, la chercher, coûte que coûte, à moins que ce ne soit elle qui revienne…

Yoruichi était bel et bien repartie. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas souhaité qu'elle reste avec lui pour toujours, qu'elle ne le quittes plus ? Mais le destin en avait sûrement décidé autrement…

Alors lui aussi, il était parti. Il avait quitté Kurata. Laissant derrière lui la direction du magasin à Tessai, Jinta et Ururu. Sans laisser d'adresse, leur promettant de revenir bien tôt.

Et ce soir, comme si souvent, il se trouvait là, assis sur ce banc, à contempler la lune au tendre visage de sa bien aimée. La nostalgie de tous ces moments passés ensemble lui revenait sans cesse, comme une comptine chantée à tue-tête par le vent qui balayait la côte. Et il était comme de nombreuses fois, très certainement encore victimes d'hallucinations. Il apercevait au loin un chat noir à l'allure familière qui se rapprochait. Sans doute ne l'atteindrait-il jamais. Pourtant, à chaque seconde qui passait, l'animal se rapprochait toujours un peu plus, centimètre après centimètre, mètre après mètre. Il finit par arriver au niveau de Kisuke qui sans vraiment le toucher, caressait consciencieusement son pelage soyeux.

- Ca faisait bien longtemps que la nuit ne m'était pas parue aussi agréable…

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, le chat avait disparu, ne laissant aucune trace de son passage dans le sable glacé par la fraîcheur de la nuit. C'était bel et bien une hallucination. Mais malgré cette nouvelle déception, un sourire empli d'espoir se dessinait clairement sur le visage à moitié caché par la nuit de Kisuke.

- J'attendrai. Peu importe qu'il faille attendre 20 ou 30 ans voire même plus. Je tiendrai bon, coûte que coûte. Je t'attendrai Yoruichi, je t'attendrai…


	2. Juste pour rire

**J'ai eu envie de faire un petit Kon Pyon mais je sais pas trop ce que ça vaut. Mais après tout, c'est juste pour rire...**

* * *

Ce qui peut se passer pendant que nos cher amis Rukia Kuchiki et Ichigo Kurosaki partent traquer les Hollows… Ils n'imaginent même pas…

Ca faisait maintenant une bonne demi heure qu'Ichigo avait quitté la demeure familiale accompagnée de Rukia. Encore des Hollows à qui il fallait botter le train sans doute mais ça n'est absolument pas le sujet cette fois… Nous allons plutôt nous intéresser à ceux qui sont restés à la maison pour une fois. Car évidemment, toute la petite famille poursuit sa paisible existence pendant que nos héros habituels prennent leur pied…

Pour en revenir à nos moutons, nous nous approchons de la porte de la chambre d'Ichigo où nous retrouvons un certain papa Ishin posté comme à son habitude, l'oreille collée à la porte. Yuzu quant à elle, se trouvait juste derrière son père et faisait signe à sa sœur de venir avec l'air de dire que ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la chambre de leur grand frère était très intéressant… Mais peu intéressée par tous ses potins, Karin préférait rester en retrait pour « surveiller » son père et sa sœur.

A l'intérieur, Kon s'était, comme à son habitude pendant l'absence d'Ichigo, installé nonchalamment sur le lit tout en observant Pyon mettre une raclée à la lampe de chevet du rouquin.

Pendant ce temps, nos amis dans le couloir observait la scène avec une certaine pitié pour cette lampe qui n'avait rien demandé à personne mais préféraient quand même ce maintenir à une certaine distance de la créature malfaisante qui osait torturer ainsi une simple lampe de chevet.

Sans plus la moindre attention pour cette dernière désormais réduite en miettes, Pyon la lança au sommet du tas où siégeaient ce qui restait de ses crimes passés puis entrepris de s'amuser avec autre chose… et de le… casser !

Par simple prudence, Ishin et Yuzu reculèrent d'un pas au cas où la furie comme il l'appelait ait la bonne idée de sortir de la pièce…

Peu inspirée par cette perspective, Pyon se retourna vers Kon qui paraissait à ses yeux être une bonne proie.

Sorti de son songe éveillé avec des vahinés en bikini par une sensation désagréable de douleur provenant de son bras, Kon se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces sur sa tortionnaire :

- Lâches moi espèce d'imbécile écervelée ! C'est même pas mon bras en plus ! Enfin d'un côté c'est pas plus mal que ça soit pas le mien… Mais lâches j'te dis !!!

- Casser !!!!!!!!!!!! Je veux casser, s'il te plaît !!!

Pyon fondit en larmes devant Kon qui se débattait, mais la partie n'était pas terminée. Elle entreprit de nouveau de casser le bras du rouquin :

- Laisses moi… arracher !!!

N'écoutant que son courage, Ishin ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son fils à la volée et sauta sur la furie tout en essayant de la faire lâcher le bras d'Ichigo (oui, bien que ce soit Kon à l'intérieur, le bras est toujours la propriété d'Ichigo. Non ?) sans succès…

Pyon, interpella-t-il pas très sûr de son coup, veux tu bien lâcher le bras de mon fils s'il te plaît ?

- C'est à moi, CASSER !!!

_Mauvaise psychologie…_

- Mais vas-tu enfin lâcher ce bras, hurla-t-il en tirant de toute ses forces sur l'objet du délit !

- NAAaaaaaannnnnnnnnn !!!!!! C'est à moi !

- Mais lâchez moi bande de cinglés !!!! Ca se voit peut-être pas beaucoup mais je souffre là ! Aaaaaahhhh !

_Re mauvaise psychologie…_

Même si Pyon se décida enfin à lâcher le bras en question, ce ne fut que dans le seul et unique objectif de d'abord régler son compte à papa Ishin.

- Ahhhhhhhhhh ! Mais elle est vraiment folle ma parole ! Kon, restes pas nous regarder avec cet air d'ahuri, aides moi !

- Mais je souffre moi aussi !

- Lâches moi sale dégénérée ! Kon quand je t'attraperai !

- Casser le bras !!

- Mais pourquoi une fille aussi gentille que Rukia a-t-elle choisit un démon pareil ?!

- Sais pas, devait plus rester qu'elle…

- Mais aides moi toi, au lieu de rester là à nous regarder.

Un tel scénario aurait pu durer des heures encore si Yuzu et Karin qui étaient restées en retrait jusqu'à lors n'avaient pas fait irruption dans la chambre d'Ichigo :

- Papa, vite, ils arrivent !

- Quoi, déjà mais…

- Oui, Grand frère Ichi et Ruky rentrent !

La mention de Rukia attira l'attention de Pyon pendant moins d'une demi seconde mais permit tout de même à Ishin de reprendre les rennes de la situation. Karin lui passa en vitesse une corde trouvée parmi la pile d'exploits de Pyon ce qui permis de maîtriser rapidement la furie qui avait une fois de plus mis la maison sans dessus dessous, de la bayonner et de la jeter sans le moindre regret dans le placard où Rukia avait dormi pendant un temps.

Yuzu passait le balai à toute vitesse dans la pièce et tout le monde s'affairait à tout remettre en ordre le plus rapidement possible avant l'arrivée des 2 autres habitants de la maison.

Ishin et les filles descendirent le plus rapidement possible à la cuisine laissant Kon se replonger comme il pouvait dans son rêve avec les vahinés à grosses poitrines…

Quand Rukia et Ichigo rentrèrent sans bruit dans la chambre de ce dernier, ils s'aperçurent que comme d'habitude, tout semblait normal. Kon était étendu sur le lit en plein milieu d'un de ses rêves pervers. Comme d'hab quoi. Par contre, seul petit hic, pas moyen de remettre la main sur Pyon et donc sur le gigai de Rukia par la même occasion…

Ichigo entrouvrit donc sa porte et croisa Karin qui était partie cherchée quelque chose en haut avant de redescendre dans la cuisine. Après une courte hésitation, il décida de tenter sa chance avec elle, après tout ça ne pouvait pas être pire songea-t-il…

- Dis moi Karin, ce que je vais te dire va sûrement te paraître bizarre mais…

- Si j'étais toi, je chercherai dans le placard.

- Ah, vraiment mais…

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle était déjà en bas.

- Merci…

Il se retourna ensuite vers Rukia l'air étonné :

- Ben ça coût rien d'essayer le placard non…

Peu confiant, Ichigo ouvrit son placard, et à la surprise générale, ils trouvèrent bel et bien Pyon bayonnée et ficelée dans le placard. Mais qu'avait-elle encore bien pu faire pour terminer ainsi ?

- Et ben, ma pauvre, ils doivent vraiment te prendre pour une folle. Et dire que tu voulais mettre ça dans mon corps… Décidément, Kon n'est pas si mal que ça…

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire moi ?

- Ben t'as qu'à faire comme si de rien n'était et s'ils en parlent, on verra bien. Mais quand même, s'ils savaient.

Les 2 shinigamis se regardèrent complices et éclatèrent de rire.

_Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine…_

- Vous auriez vu la tête de grand frère Ichi quand je lui ai dit d'aller voir dans le placard…

- Moi c'est celle de Rukia que j'aurais voulu voir !

- Et celle de Pyon aussi. Mais quand même, j'espère que Kon n'a rien dit…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça les filles, mais arrêter de vous moquer comme ça, les pauvres, ils pensent nous cacher quelque chose alors qu'on est tout aussi au courant qu'eux. Mais ils sont si mignons lorsqu'ils essayent de trouver des excuses bidon. Par contre, il faudra quand même qu'un jour on leur en touche quelques mots par rapport à Pyon, elle est un peu violente des fois quand même. Mais s'ils savaient…

Et ils éclatèrent de rire alors qu'Ichigo et Rukia les rejoignaient à table sans trop comprendre ce qui avait provoqué l'hilarité générale.

_Ah, s'ils savaient…_


	3. Ma bonne étoile

**Si quelqu'un me dit que ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas posté, je veux bien le croire... Mais je crois que ma flemme a pris le dessus T-T et qu'il faut vraiment que je médite là-dessus pour trouver une solution.**

**Bon, mis à part ça, je vous poste ce p'tit one-shot qui je l'espère bien ne vous déplaîra pas trop...  
Surtout n'oubliez pas de laisser vos tits commentaires **

* * *

La guerre contre Aizen et ses Arrancars commmençait enfin pour de bon. Sur le champ de bataille improvisé, des centaines de morts recouvraient déjà le sol parmi les belligérants toujours debouts. Au milieu de toute cette violence Rangiku Matsumoto savait parfaitement qu'à chaque instant passé à cet endroit sa vie était menacée mais elle savait également que c'est là qu'était sa place, elle était shinigami, vice capitaine de la 10ème division de la cour qui plus est. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait se battre. Elle n'était pas plus à plaindre qu'un autre et qui plus est, personne ne l'attendait chez elle de toute façon…

Sans se poser plus de questions, elle se rua vers le premier adversaire qui se dressa devant elle et s'acharna sur lui de toutes ses forces comme pour oublier la pensée qui l'obsédait depuis plusieurs moi déjà : pourquoi ? Pourquoi Gin était-il parti comme ça, sans aucune explication ? Il n'avait pas le droit…

L'adversaire de niveau très médiocre ne fit pas long feu. Mais à peine eut-il touché le sol que 3 autres arrancars se tenaient déjà devant la jeune blonde. Une nouvelle fois elle donna le meilleur d'elle même sans se soucier réellement de son sort mais cette fois les partisans d'Aizen étaient bien trop fort pour elle toute seule. Personne ne se dirigeait vers elle pour lui porter secours, les autres étaient déjà bien occupés de leur côtés respectifs… Elle allait mourir, ça lui apparaissait comme une évidence mais qu'importe, la vie n'avait plus de sens particulier à ses yeux…

A peine eut-elle essayé de terrasser ses adversaires qu'elle se sentit vaciller. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'un choque la força à les rouvrir ; en effet, quelqu'un l'avait soutenu avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. Quelqu'un se souciait donc d'elle ? Malgré le fait qu'elle ait les yeux grands ouverts, elle ne fut capable que de voir la silhouette de la personne qui la retenait et cru l'espace d'un instant qu'il puisse s'agir de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ce qui évidemment lui paru sot puisqu'il était désormais dans le camps adverse et que son sauveur venait de réduire en cendres ses 3 assaillants.

Cette façon de se battre, cette odeur, tout, elle l'aurait reconnu entre 1000, mais que faisait-il là, c'était absurde mais pourtant elle en était parfaitement sûre :

- Gin.

- Chut…

L'ex capitaine de la 3ème division maîtrisa chacun des arrancars qui se dressèrent devant lui sans perdre pied, protégeant de toutes ses forces la jeune femme blessée qu'il serait contre son torse, cherchant désespérément le capitaine Unohana du regard à travers le champ de bataille :

- Pourquoi…

- Ne parles pas, reposes toi, ne dis rien…

- Merci.

De chaudes larmes venaient nettoyer le visage tacheté de sang de Matsumoto. Il était revenu, il l'avait sauvée alors que c'était sensé être un ennemi… Tout lui paraissait n'être qu'un rêve, elle était même incapable de lui en vouloir alors que théoriquement, elle aurait dû se lever et utiliser les dernières forces qui lui restaient pour se battre jusqu'à la mort contre celui qui était devenu un traître aux yeux de tous. Mais la seule chose qu'elle fut capable de faire à cet instant fut de se blottir contre lui. Et c'est entre ces bras qui lui étaient si familiers qu'elle se surpris même à espérer, espérer qu'il reste à ses côtés le restant de ses jours, que tout l'épisode Aizen/Arrancars n'ait jamais existé, que sa vie redevienne la simple vie de shinigami qu'elle avait vécue jusqu'à lors…

Lorsque Gin reussit enfin à atteindre le capitaine Unohana, il déposa délicatement Rangiku devant son ancienne amie. La jeune blonde se retrouva par terre inconsciente et le corps parsemé de plaies au milieu d'un immense champ de désolation. La capitaine de la 4ème division déconcertée par l'attitude de Gin le fixa un instant :

- Ichimaru…

- Occupez-vous d'elle, je vous en supplie…

- Ichimaru ?!

- Ne posez pas de question, sauvez la, je vous en prie…

Il lui sourit tristement comme il avait sourit à Matsumoto avant de partir dans le Hueco Mundo en compagnie d'Aizen. A peine eut-elle le temps de regarder la jeune femme étendue à ses pieds qu'il avait déjà disparu, repartit au beau milieu de l'arène géante. Désormais, il avait fait son choix pour de bon.

Alors qu'il se battait contre l'un de ses anciens alliés, Aizen surgit devant lui, envoyant l'assaillant d'Ichimaru au tapis :

- Tu me déçois énormément Gin, tu étais la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance. Je t'avais toujours considéré comme un fils…

- Et bien tuez moi, au moins je mourrai la conscience tranquille car je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix.

- Tout ça pour quoi, une femme ; c'est pitoyable… Mais bon, tu m'apporteras au moins la preuve qu'on jamais aussi bien servi que par soi même… Tu y réfléchiras à deux fois une fois que je t'aurai renvoyé là d'où tu viens !

Sans dire un mot de plus, Sôsuke dégaina son Zanpakutô et défia Ichimaru qui paraît tant bien que mal les coups puissants de son nouvel adversaire :

- Si tu penses pouvoir me battre avec une force spirituelle si pitoyable, tu est vraiment à la limite de l'arrogance Gin. Décidément tu me fais honte…

Au loin, de nombreux shinigamis venant de battre leurs adversaires respectifs observaient le combat, stupéfaits. Il y avait une rébellion au sein des partisans d'Aizen ? Hésitent à porter secours au capitaine Ichimaru, ils se contentèrent de le regarder celui qui s'était rangé de leur côté dès le début de la bataille se battre avec l'énergie du désespoir contre son ancien chef. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il fut tombé à terre que tous les shinigamis encore debout se ruèrent comme un marée humaine sur Aizen, mettant fin à toute cette folie destructrice.

Près du capitaine Unohana et des autres survivants, Rangiku tentait de comprendre se qui était entrain de se passer sur le front. Elle n'eut le temps de prononcer qu'un seul mot avant de perdre de nouveau conscience :

- Gin…

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla à l'infirmerie quelques jours plus tard, ce fut tout d'abord le trou noir. Puis subitement tout lui revint : les corps tombant les uns après les autres sans vie, le champ de bataille, les arrancars, sa chute, Gin.

Que lui était-il arrivé ?! Il fallait absolument qu'elle sâche…

Se relevant à toute vitesse malgré les recommandations des membres de la 4ème division, elle partit en courant à travers les rues du Seireitei cherchant la seule personne qui pourrait la comprendre à l'instant présent, le capitaine Unohana. Pour chance, elle tomba sur une des personnes les mieux renseignées de toute la Soul Society, le capitaine Soi Fon qui sortait d'une des nombreuses infirmeries de la 4ème division :

- Excusez moi capitaine, mais sauriez-vous m'indiquez où se trouve le capitaine Unohana s'il vous plaît ?

Soi la regarda d'un air grave avant de lui indiquer la direction de l'endroit où se trouvaitla personne qu'elle cherchait :

- C'est là, tout de suite à gauche, infirmerie n°26…

- Merci beaucoup capitaine !

Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, Rangiku se dirigea vers l'infirmerie n°26. si quelqu'un pouvait lui dire ce qui était arrivé à Gin sans employer un ton de reproches , c'était bien le capitaine Unohana…

A l'intérieur de l'infirmerie, un membre de la 4ème division lui indiqua la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait son capitaine. Une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvée, Rangiku lui fit face un instant, la dévisageant sans même être capable de prononcer le moindre mot. Au bout de quelques secondes, Unohana trouvant Matsumoto bien troublée décida de rompre le silence :

- Tu t'en es bien remise à ce que je vois, tu as eu de la chance et j'ai bien peur qu'on ne puisse en dire autant de nombreux shinigamis. Mais tu es vice capitaine alors après tout, c'est normal que tu sois plus coriace que la moyenne… et il faut dire également que ta bonne étoile devait veiller sur toi ce jour là…

- Merci capitaine Unohana.

- Mais de rien, il normal pour moi de me soucier de chacun des patients qui franchissent les portes de la 4ème division…

Rangiku acquiesça puis essaya tant bien que mal de prendre un air détaché tout en réorientant la conversation sur autre chose que son état physique :

- Et autrement, qu'est-il arrivé au sujet de…

La jeune blonde qui se contenait en vain ne put retenir un sanglot, puis une véritable marée de larmes abonda de ses yeux déjà rougis. La capitaine de la 4ème division ayant bien sûr compris depuis le début ce qui amenait la jeune femme lui tapota amicalement le dos tout en disant légèrement :

- Il va bien lui aussi, il est robuste, ça n'est pas pour rien qu'il avait été nommé capitaine… Le général Yamamoto, nous a d'ailleurs fait tout un sermon sur la vraie valeur d'un homme qui peu faire des erreurs plus ou moins grosses au court de sa vie, savoir pardonné etc. Je pense qu'il a pardonné à Ichimaru, je ne dis pas qu'il va le réhabiliter à son statut de capitaine, mais je pense qu'il compte au moins le gracier…

- Vraiment ?

- Sans lui, il est vrai que nous nous en serions sans doute tirés avec beaucoup plus de pertes, ou alors nous ne nous en serions pas tirés du tout, un seul soldat peut à lui seul changer complètement la donne… Alors je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui me pousserait à vous raconter des choses pareilles si ça n'était pas la vérité. D'ailleurs il me semble qu'il vous attend, dans son ancien bureau si mes souvenirs sont bons…

Soudain, le visage de la jeune blonde s'illumina comme jamais depuis le départ d'Aizen, Tôsen et Ichimaru qui avait laissé la Soul Society dans un état de trouble perpétuel pendant quelques temps :

- Merci, merci pour tout capitaine Unohana !

- Mais de rien Rangiku, c'est tout naturel…

Sans plus attendre, Matsumoto partit en courant en direction de la 3ème division. Là-bas, elle retrouva Kira rayonnant lui aussi depuis le retour de son capitaine qui lui indiqua le chemin du bureau qu'avait quitté Ichimaru quelques mois auparavant. Tout ça bien sûr après avoir discuté un instant à sa compagne de beuverie de son rapide rétablissement.

A travers un carreau de sa porte fenêtre, il aperçut une silhouette qui courait dans sa direction. Il reconnu tout de suite celle qu'il attendait depuis maintenant plusieurs jours. Elle était bel et bien venue. Sans plus réfléchir un instant, il sortit en trombe de son bureau et courut vers sa belle qui lui sauta dans les bras et l'étreignît de toutes ses forces tout en versant un torrent de larmes dans la tenue de Gin. Profitant de la situation, il lui glissa doucement et tendrement quelques mots à l'oreille :

- As-tu enfin compris ce que j'attends de toi ?

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai fait mon choix, et c'est toi que j'ai choisie alors… alors épouses moi.

Rangiku resta sans voix, une si belle fin était-elle permise ? Retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits, elle réussit enfin à balbutier une réponse audible :

- T'épouser ?

- Oui, Rangiku Matsumoto, je te demande si tu veux m'épouser.

- Pour de vrai ?

- Tu penses que je te le demanderai si je n'en avais pas l'intention ?

- Je sais pas quoi répondre, c'est si soudain…

- Juste oui ou non, si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave, j'ai juste besoin d'une réponse.

- Mais si, bien sûr que si je veux !

- Alors c'est oui ?

- C'est ce que je viens de dire, enfin je crois, alors ça doit être ça. Mais c'est si confus dans ma tête que je sais même plus ce que je veux.

Elle fondit une nouvelle fois en larmes dans les bras de Gin qui après lui avoir séché ses larmes l'embrassa tendrement et lui murmura de nouveau à l'oreille :

- Tu ferras vraiment une épouse parfaite.

A ces mots qui lui avaient toujours paru inatteignables, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur. Gin lui sourit avant de l'embrasser de nouveau au bout milieu des quartiers de la 3ème division.


	4. Come back to me

**J'ai emprunté le titre à une chanson de Plain White T's, en fait c'est tout simplement la chanson que j'écoutais en écrivant cet O-S et que j'avais aucune idée de titre...**

**Un petit HitsugayaxHinamori qui m'est passé par la tête ce matin et qu'est pour changer... pas très gai XD, je suis peut-être traumatisée au fond, qui sait...  
Dites m'en des nouvelles... **

* * *

" - Rangiku, tu veux bien t'occuper de la paperasse ce soir.

- Oh… Vous sortez capitaine, intervint la jeune blonde, boire un verre ensuite aller au resto, tout ça en charmante compagnie et finir la soirée dans un bar 2 pailles dans le même cocktail, ça c'est la belle vie…

- Merci pour ce petit intermède sur ta soirée idéale Rangiku, je tâcherai de m'en souvenir pour plus tard, bonne soirée dit-il d'un air morne.

- Passez une bonne soirée capitaine, et passez le bonjour à Hinamori de ma part.

- Ouais, c'est ça … lança Hitsugaya tout en refermant la porte derrière sa vice-capitaine et ces bonnes soirées remplies d'alcool. Il devrait essayer une fois pour voir, peut-être irait-il mieux après qui sait ?"

Sans réfléchir, il avança jusqu'aux quartiers où Hina passait la nuit depuis quelques temps :

« - Bonsoir capitaine Hitsugaya.

- 'lut… se contenta de répondre se dernier au garde chargé de surveiller les entrées et sorties dans le bâtiment. »

Se rendant compte qu'il n'avait rien apporté avec lui, il alla acheter un bouquet à la petite marchande de fleurs de l'entrée qui partageait la chambre d'Hinamori. Il en profita donc par avertir la réception de sa visite. »

Une fois arrivé devant la chambre d'Hina, l'hésitation le pétrifia un instant : comment allait-il la trouver cette fois-ci ?

Respirant un grand coup, il frappa délicatement à la porte :

« - Momo ?

- Ca… capitaine… Ai… Aizen, vous êtes revenu ? balbutia-t-elle en pleurant.

- Non Momo, Ce n'est pas Aizen, c'est moi, Tôshirô… Je peux rentrer ? J'ai des fleurs pour toi.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas te voir toi ! Je ne veux voir que le capitaine Aizen ! gémit-elle en larmes, va t'en !

- Bien Momo, je pose les fleurs devant la porte, je rentre, remets toi vite.

- J'en veux pas de tes fleurs, hurla-t-elle en ouvrant la porte alors que Tôshirô avait déjà disparu dans les couloirs uniformément blancs de l'hôpital. »

Repassant devant la réception, il se contenta de leur attribuer un sourire morne en quittant le bâtiment, apparemment Hinamori n'allait toujours pas mieux…

Après avoir erré dehors pendant plusieurs heures, Tôshirô finit par estimer qu'il était temps de rentrer. Il arriva dans son bureau où Matsumoto ne semblait pas même avoir bougé d'un pouce alors que sa pile de paperasse s'était presque entièrement vidée :

« - Ca va pas capitaine ?

- Si, si, ça va… Je me demandais si ça te tentait d'aller boire un verre, c'est moi qui offre.

- Vous êtes vraiment sûr que c'est ce dont vous avez le plus besoin ? »

Il se contenta de lui adresser un bref signe de tête avant de sortir dans la nuit qui plongeait tout Soul Society dans un sommeil triste et sans saveur.


End file.
